The Queen Is Back
by hipskip11
Summary: Blair is finally back to where she belongs, New York. Serena is the only one who Blair knows in the city. She is forewarned about the infamous Chuck Bass, and she thinks she can handle him. But she has no idea what she signed up for. And when did Chuck ever make a promise to behave himself. This is sure to backfire...T/M (C&B N&S)
1. Chapter 1

XOXO Gossip Girl

_ Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Looks like we have another UES to join in the mix, I hear her name is Blair Waldorf, as in Waldorf designs? She's back from Paris, and from what I hear she's ready to stay. Back in Paris, B, was Queen B, and now she's here to rule over New York? How will C deal with someone fighting him for the crown? There is only room for one rule, and sorry to say B, but C doesn't do girlfriend. My moneys on C. -Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_OXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX OXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXO XO_

As she stepped out of her town car she was glowing. She was finally home. Although she loved Paris, and understood why her busy mother shipped her off to stay with her father her high school years, she still missed the city she will always call home, New York. As she stepped into her pent house she is attacked by a bubbly, blond, bomb shell, " eeek I'm so glad you're here!" Serena practically screamed, "Me too S, I missed you". Blair and Serena had been childhood friends and practically sisters, although Serena stayed in New York while she was in Paris, they were always in touch. "Okay we have to go out tonight, it's your first night back and I want you to meet Nate." Nate Archibald was Serena's longtime boyfriend, and when I say long time I mean 2 months, the longest relationship Serena has ever been able to stay in without getting bored. "Great S, I'm so excited to be back, I was born to rule here. Let me just go and change." Blair went up to her room where all her bags were already neatly un packed, and put away by her amazing maid Dorota, "S where are we going tonight?" She needed to look perfect as always of course. "Nate just texted me, were going to 1Oak. And beware he's bring Chuck Bass." Chuck Bass, Blair knew all about the infamous Chuck Bass, even his reputation in Paris was legendary to say the least, and Serena talked about his vulgar comments, and suggestive ways. Nate the golden boy being friends with the devil, everyone thought it was an odd pair. Oh well she was Queen B back in Paris and that Bdidnt always stand for Blair, she can handle Chuck Bass. "That's fine S, I'm almost ready." She fixed her immaculate curls. "Ready! Let's go."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX OXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOX

"Serena and her friend should be here any minute now" Nate said looking over, but Chuck was too busy looking for tonight's entertainment. "Can you just be nice tonight, Serena's best friend is coming and I don't want you making things awkward." Nate said, "I'm always nice Nathanial, and I'm sure if she's as gorgeous as your girlfriend says, she is she will be very happy by tonight's end." He slyly looks over at his best friend. "That's what I mean this is not a one-time fuck, She's here to stay, and I don't want to mess things up with Serena. So will you please behave for my sake?" Chuck ponders what his best friend had to say, "Fine Nathanial if Serena really means this much to you I will try to find other entertainment tonight." Nate spots Serena at the door "thanks" he murmurs as he almost runs to Serena like the puppy he is for her. And that's when he spots the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, She has porcelain skin like a china doll, and deep chocolate brown eyes, with her immaculate brown curls cascading down her shoulders, He makes a beeline for her and that's when they make eye contact and you can just feel the electricity in the room magnify by a hundred. As he approaches he hears Serena cautiously introduce him to the mystery girl, and that's when everything comes crashing down. That's Serena's best friend, the one he promised Nate he wouldn't touch, and now she's the only one he even wants. Blair Waldorf. There all staring at him expectantly and he snaps out of his trance putting on his Bass charm, " It's a Pleasure to meet you" grabbing her hand to place a kiss on the back, he almost flinches as he feels the spark from there touch, she felt it too as she takes her hand away a little too quickly. His Promise to Nate may just be a little too hard to keep….

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

As she follows Serena into the club her first reaction is this is where I belong, as she meets Nate she feels eyes on her and she glances up she is met with two onyx colored eyes, which come with probably the most attractive man she has ever seen. The spark that transpired was anything but just a connection, it was intense. He slows his step as he nears and Serena says "Blair this is Chuck Bass, Chuck this is Blair Waldorf." And at that moment her world comes to a halt. This perfect man is THE Chuck Bass. The Chuck Bass she said she could handle, that may be a problem now. NO, she puts on her cold demeanor, he grabs her hand her first reaction is to rip it away because there's that damn electric spark again, "It's a pleasure to meet you", and she takes away her hand a little too fast. She puts on her cold façade "The pleasure is obviously all yours" she sneers. Yes, this will be easy, just act like a bitch and he'll lose interest. But somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice is telling her she doesn't want him to lose interest.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOOXOXOXO OXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOX

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fic so be kind please, uhm I never think I'm that great of a writer so I probably have a fair few of grammar mistakes and such. I probs really need a beta so if anyone wants to help, doors open. I didn't really read over this I was just seeing if anyone would like me to continue this or not if there's any interest in this story or not soo yeahh criticisms welcome as long as it's not like crazy mean or anything lol. And as always nothing belongs to me, except my love for Chuck and Blair to be together forever!xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As always nothing belongs to me, except my love for Ed Westwick...**

_ Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. B has definitely made an entrance fit for a queen. Even C seemed to be enamored with your beauty. But through the grape vine I've heard C promised N paws off, but we all know the devil answers to no one. You know you love me. - Xoxo Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

The music was pulsing through the club, she was dancing with Serena with her back to the bar, and she could feel the burn of his gaze on her back. Serena being oblivious, continued to dance

with her like there wasn't any tension in the room at all. Blair always wished she could be as carefree as her beautiful blond friend, but she always needed control. Nate snuck up behind

Serena and she squealed following him out of the crowd leaving Blair to dance with herself, typical Serena she thought. She felt someone almost immediately come up behind her; she turned around to see that that person was the one and only Chuck Bass.

"If you're trying to get me in to bed don't bother, I'm not some common whore." They were almost magnetic moving closer to each other unconsciously.

His expression barely changed but she could tell he was surprised "trust me if I wanted you on your back you would be more than willing." He said not missing a beat.

"And more than satisfied" he said slyly grabbing one of her curls between his fingers, she slapped his hand away "I'm sure that's why you have to pay for your company."

She sneers. He leans down so close to her lips her eyes almost flutter shut, she can feel his breath on her lips "oh trust me, I don't have to pay for anyone. I just like the more experienced girls to scream my name when they cum."

Her eyes narrow, as he saunters away. "I need a drink she murmurs to herself" as she stands there alone in the middle of the crowded club.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

Chuck sees Nate giving him a cautious accusatory stare. "I saw you talking to Blair, Damn it Chuck! Leave her alone there are plenty of other girls if you just want an easy lay!" Nate said.

"Give me some faith Nathanial; I was just being her replacement dancing partner since you stole Serena away from her."

Nate relaxed a bit "Sorry man, things just looked pretty intense out there, and I don't want you to mess things up with Serena and me." Intense was an understatement Chuck thought to himself, Nathanial may be naive but even he could see something was up. His stomach was still recovering from that conversation, was it butterflies?

No! Chuck Bass doesn't get butterflies for girls; he can have anyone he wants. Chuck spotted a blond girl giving him the eye, "Sorry Nathanial but I've grown bored of this conversation, and I've found my entertainment for tonight."

He said motioning over to the blond at the other side of the bar. "Okay man, thanks for leaving Blair alone." Nate said. Chuck looks over at Nate, "no problem" as a picture of Blair invades his thoughts.

XOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX OXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

When Blair finally makes it to the bar, she sees Chuck talking to Nate, and her mind immediately goes back to the dance floor where her sparing match with him went down.

Lost in thought she barely notices Serena come up next to her, "B are you alright? Did Chuck say something to you? I told Nate to tell Chuck to control himself!"

Blair looks over at Serena's concerned face, "Chuck didn't make a move S, all we did is dance and we talked a bit." Serena looked surprised "really B? Chuck didn't say anything? Not even one dirty remark? Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well he wasn't an angel, he's still Chuck Bass! But I can handle his come on's, and dirty remarks S!" Serena sighed "are you sure you're alright?" Blair looked over at her "Yes! Now go, Nate looks like he wants to jump you right here! And I'm looking forward to taking a bath and sleeping in my childhood room, so go!"

"Okay, Okay!" she giggled as she hugged her good night. "Bye S." Blair said "night B".

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

Half way to his pent house he dropped off his entertainment for the night. She was more than willing to pleasure him all night long but as she kissed up his jaw, he just couldn't get Blair off his mind, and how it would feel like if it was her kissing him.

And then he got the picture of her laying on her back naked for him, and when he opened his eyes the blond girl he didn't even bother to go through introductions with, just wasn't going to cut it for tonight.

When he made it home he made beeline to the bar, with a glass of scotch in his hand he thought about the conversation him and Blair had. He had never met anyone to be able to keep up with his wit as much as she could.

Even Nate, who he'd been friends with since diapers, was to slow. And many times would get lost in conversation if it was too quick for him.

But Blair could keep up. And she was witty, not to mention extremely sexy, to say the least. But he promised Nate he wouldn't touch her. And Chuck might be a narcissist, but he cared about Nate.

He only had so many friends and Nate was his best, of the few he managed not to piss off. If he could just fuck Blair once and get her out of his system he'd be better, but that would break Nate's promise.

And even at that thought, Blair seemed like the boyfriend kind of girl, and Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends. But then he had a picture of him and Blair holding hands and the butterflies that he swore were nonexistent fluttered again in his stomach, and he slammed his glass down.

No he cursed under his breath, and he went to his phone to order as many brunettes as he could get. He was going to kill this disease before it spread.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX OXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOX

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading, I totally understand now why authors always want reviews because every time I saw one I got really excited! Thanks for all the favs and follows. So second chapters up tell me what you guys think, i tried to put more spaces between lines so it would be easier to read. I'm thinking about bringing Carter into the story to rock the boat a bit with Blair and Chuck in the future he might be Blair's other love interest, but obviously this would stay a Chuck and Blair fic. But anyways love to see your guy's thoughts on this chapter and any feelings on how it should continue! Review, Review!-Xoxo Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. It was pretty hot on that dance floor last night. S and N seem closer than ever the too blonds leaving late together. I heard that C left with a friend but she didn't seem to seal the deal, what's wrong C got another certain Brunette on your mind? You sure ordered enough. And B, you seemed pretty flustered last night, did Bass manage to hook you too? I never took you for that kind of girl? We'll have to wait and see with what morning brings, because in the city that never sleep, there's always something scandalous just waiting to be exposed. You know you love me. –Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_XOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO XOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOO X_

Chuck woke up with the sun streaming in the windows; he turned and rolled straight into a warm body. He opened his eyes to connect with two green eyes staring back seductively she purred "maybe your problem from last night can be resolved now "as she started to mount him but Chucks first reaction was that those were the wrong eyes, not a deep color of chocolaty brown. And her hair was too dull of a brown, and her voice was too squeaky. He pushed her off him and got up, she practically fell off the bed "I'm sure you can show yourself out, I want you gone by the time I'm out." He said as he walked towards the shower grabbing a towel "As you know your service was anything but satisfactory." As he did a distain full over look of her figure, if he was being completely honest to himself she wasn't the problem. Many guys would even think she was one hell of a beauty and an even better fuck. She was the last of many other brunettes that he ordered last night. Not one of them interested him for more than a minute, although she was the closest to get rid of the situation, but by the time she showed up he was so wasted he was passed out before anything could even happen. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Last night every one of those girls were ready for him and then he would just nit-pick at one of their features that were not satisfactory, their hair wasn't the right shade of brown or curl, their eyes weren't deep enough or doe like, they were too tall, their lip didn't pout. He was angry at himself and he couldn't even pin point what the problem was. As he stepped out of the shower and walked into his room his whore was gone, he walked towel clad over to his phone and saw that Nate texted him:** Serena invited both of us to breakfast, are you coming?** Chuck typed back:** Is Blair going? **Chuck started primping himself as he waited for Nate's reply, he didn't know why it mattered so much if she did end up coming but wanted to know beforehand if she was, he liked to have the upper hand. When Nate replied Chuck got that funny feeling again as he read Nate's text:** Yes Blair is going so remember BEHAVE **Chuck scoffed if only Nate new how much effort Chuck was trying to put up to behave for Nate's sake.

XOXOXOOXXOXOXXOOXOXOXOOXOXOO XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Blair woke up to Serena jumping on her bed, "S who let you in?" Blair groaned Serena giggled finally settling to sit cross legged at the end of her bed, "Dorota silly!" she was going to have to have a strong talking to that maid, obviously the altitude from the plane ride back from Paris made her forget to ask her before sending visitors up! "Now get up B! I'm taking you to breakfast with Nate and me." Blair started to grin "you're not going to abandon me again for your boy toy like last night on the dance floor, right S?" Blair said playfully " Sorry but no, and I didn't abandon you Chuck was perfectly happy to take my place, and as long as he continues to behave himself he will be allowed to do it today to if Nate wants to sneak me off again." Serena winked "uhhg! Gross S! I know where like sisters but I do not want to know what you and Nate were doing together in a public bathroom!" Blair said hitting Serena over the head with her pillow. Serena just laughed springing up "Now get ready B! You have thirty minutes." She sing songed as she skipped out of Blair's room.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO OXOOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on Blair I'm sure you look gorgeous!" Serena yelled from the foyer, and Blair did look gorgeous from the eye of the beholder, but to Blair's eye all she saw was the curl that had fallen out of place, how her skin could be clearer, and how her figure filled out her dress a little too much. Serena ran up the stairs to see what the holdup was "Blair you look great! Now let's go!" She said cheerily as she ran down the steps. If only Blair could be as carefree as her bubbly friend, she put on a smile as she followed her out.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As they entered the restrauntt Blair was immediately on edge, she could feel his eyes on her before she even spotted Nate and that motherchucker. As Nate stood up to gather their attention, Serena gladly skipped over to him and made up for lost time with a much to long PDA. Blair sighed and walked over to their table with a little more sway to her hips, his eyes were watching her like a hawk as he gave her a once over, she gave him a warning glare as she sat down in the only open seat that just happened to be next to him. After the hellos and good mornings, Nate started the conversation off "So Blair, do you miss Paris? Serena told me that you were born and bred in the Upper East Side, but you've been in Paris for what four years? You've had to have had some memories and friends there, maybe even a boyfriend?" she could tell this last part intrigued Chuck; "Five years actually, and yes, I must say I loved Paris and I made some great friends." And some great enemies, she thought back thinking to a certain brunette that she just had to destroy back in high school "But really there is only one person I can really say I'll miss" she sighed "besides daddy and Roman of course!" Blair said being vague "But he and I will continue to stay in touch; he might even come and visit!" She said gladly. And she really was glad about that. In the corner of her eye she could see Chuck's interest peek, but he didn't dare try and divulge the information from her in front of Nate and Serena. He'd have to do a little investigation of his own if he wanted to find out Blair thought to herself.

XOXOXOOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the conversation strayed after that, some to what Blair wanted to do later this week, and other important events that Blair just had to go to now that she was officially back in New York. Chuck stayed quiet through most of it, only putting in small comments or a dirty remark here and there. His mind still wandered to the earlier conversation when Nate asked if she had a boyfriend back in Paris. The thought never even occurred to him that she probably dated or even had a boyfriend. She was gorgeous as hell and probably was one hell of a sex kitten in bed, his mind started to wander to what he would do to her if he ever got the chance. He didn't get why the idea of her having a boyfriend bothered him so much, he would only want her for one good fuck right? But the idea bothered him a lot. And how Blair evasively said that she would only miss one specific person and "he might even come and visit!" he wanted to scoff right then and there, but he stopped himself. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he was staring at her until he got one swift kick to the shin under the table and cursed, everyone looked over and Blair asked him if he was okay, he sneered " yes, I'm fine, just a leg cramp." "Oh, well you should really stretch more." She said innocently. He glared at her as the conversation continued; Blair laughed under her breath and smirked devilishly at him. Oh he was going to get her back for that one. Blair excused herself to use the ladies room, and Chuck waited a whole minute before he also excused himself, and trailed after her. He cracked the door of the ladies room open, and saw nobody but Blair fixing her lip gloss, "A picture would last longer, Bass." She taunted as she turned to face him a scowl plastered on her face "and didn't your mother teach you it was impolite to stare." "You better be careful or your face will freeze that way." Her frown deepened "And my mother died at birth, so to answer your question, no she did not teach me." He said in a teasingly bitter way as he looked away. He didn't know why he divulged that information about his life, he was usually so guarded with his feelings and thoughts, but it just seemed to slip out. He didn't want her pity. But as he finally looked up at her, he saw anything but, all her face showed was understanding "I'm sorry" she said simply, and they just stared at each other. A lady walked in looking angrily at Chuck and murmuring under her breath, breaking their eye contact. And he grumbled "better get out there, or they're going to think that I jumped you" he said as he offered his arm to her, she smirked back "You wish bass." And he just murmured so low he wasn't even sure if she heard him "That I do Waldorf. That. I. Do." He was a man after all. And she was sexy as hell. If only he looked down at her face both light up a tiny bit and saw her blush, as he emitted that he wanted her.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for your support; this is the longest chapter yet! Clearly you guys are really put off with me writing Carter into the story, but I'm sorry to say I am going to put someone into the story for Blair's temporary fling I eluded to him in this chapter. Of course, but I haven't decided if I am just going to write my own new character or take a name from GG. I can confirm that it will not in any case be Dan, because I hate him. Sorry to those dair fans out there but this is the wrong story for you if you like Dan. Because I hate his character anywhere past season 2, and Jenny frankly was dead to me the moment she slept with Chuck. But anyways, if anyone has any opinions on how you think I should take this story message me because I'll take it into consideration I'm just coming up with this story as I go, I have a basic plan but that's about it. Anyways love to see your opinions on this chapter, I love, love, LOVE to see reviews! So here's my not so subtle attempt with trying to lure them out of you lol. Enjoy! Xoxo - Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guy's im extremely sorry for the slow updates I've had ACT stuff going on and then my computer broke soooo but here it is chapter four, I hope you like it! Disclaimer I don't own anything otherwise Chuck would have never sold Blair for his damn hotel. I'd love to see your guy's reactions, review! Review! - Xoxo Michelle**

**Chapter 4**

___Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. S and N have been rather cozy together, it's quite tiresome truly. I wonder if B and C are feeling like the third and fourth wheel yet. S and N's vehicle of choice does seem to be a two wheel, hopefully they can keep balance, and not crash and burn in the fall. You know you love me.-Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_A week later…._

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Did you see where S and N escaped to at butter ICK! B seemed just as disgusted, escaping before she had to see the stall those two were using, I think we all know it's safe to say that they are definitely going to have to see a doctor because they are bound to catch some disease where they're getting down and dirty. We've been seeing a lot of C and B together is something brewing beneath the surface? Or are they just trying to escape the love birds? Sigh, only time will tell and I'll be sure to be the first to know. You know you love me.-Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_A week later….._

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. B has been seen fleeing to the empire far too many times, B have you lowered yourself to just another one of C's call girls? Through the grapevine C hasn't been calling on much of any special helpers for the night. But really B! From the Future Princess of Monaco to the king of Manhattans call girl? Quite the step down, unless of course you've caught yourself a bass, if that's the case you have truly earned your name as queen. But sadly I am also hearing that C ad B might just be taking solace in not having to gag over the blonde's perfect, lovey dovey relationship, GAG! I'm bored, but I'm sure some drama will arise soon enough. You know you love me.-Xoxo _

_Three Weeks Later…_

Blair had been through a flurry of events being back in New York, everyone wanted the perfect Blair Waldorf in their foundation. Blair was excited to comply, of Corse. She always was born to rule. Although, she still had free time, but as much as she loved Serena like a sister she could not stand her new relationship bliss. And Nate seemed rather dull when Blair tried to make conversation, he definitely didn't pick up Chuck Bass's quick tongue and wit, she thought to herself, so in trying to escape the two love birds Blair and Chuck found themselves together camped out in his pent house a lot lately. With their confrontation in the bathroom, the two seemed to have an understanding of one another. And when either of their best friends new, perfect, relationship became too much for them they took solace in each other's loveless lives, although Blair had to live through his smarmy comment's and Chuck with her sneers and disgusted glares, both of them found themselves looking forward to their battles for who could outwit the other. Because after all nobody had better wit or a quicker tongue then Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, and nobody had ever been a worthy opponent until now. Although things changed when they got into a particularly heated battle…..

It started all to normal. Chuck and Blair were in Chucks pent house sharing how both Serena and Nate had both come to exponential heights of annoying loveyness, Blair exclaimed "Even when Louis and I were together I was never this annoying!" she said in a huff falling back in chucks couch, all of chucks prior thoughts flew out the window, new ones laced with curiosity, anger, and jealously replaced them. If Chuck was truthful with himself he would have emitted that his biggest feeling was jealousy. And he somehow couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach either. How ironic that Blair was the only girl he might actually want and she is the one that his old good dear friend Nathaniel forbids him to touch, this was just god's bitter pay back he thought to himself. He hadn't been able to get laid in three weeks! That was a life time to Chuck the longest time he'd gone since middle school, and it's not like he didn't try, it was just that his usual whores just didn't catch his attention as they used to. He also found himself nit-picking at their features. When Chuck finally made a coherent thought that would hide his bitterness as best he could he said "I bet your boy toy just wasn't able to handle you, you probably got bored with him the first week." Failing miserably o keep the jealousy out of his voice. Blair was taken aback with how Chuck attacked Louis, she had to put up all of his comments about his cheap whores, but one mention of her ex-boyfriend and he was on the attack!? No, this would just not do. "Actually Louis kept my attention for three years we were perfect, and in love." She drawled off the last part, it wasn't a complete lie she told herself, Louis did tell her that he loved her. But the minute he said those words everything changed.

**FLASHBACK**xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back in Paris 2 years ago…

"Louis this beautiful" as she looked over the terrace at the grounds from his palace in Paris, "My Blair, you say that every time you see them, they haven't changed." He chuckles. Blair had been going out with Louis for around two years now, originally his nice personality and sexy French accent was what first attracted her but his overall moral compass and good social standing was a good perk also. Blair of course wasn't one of those social climbing skanks that littered her high school but when an opportunity arose who was Blair to turn down what was at the palm of her perfectly manicured hands? Blair looked at Louis and then back at the grounds "They always seem to change ever so slightly, and every time they get just more and more beautiful." She said staring out. "Blair" he grabbed her hands looking into her eyes, "I love you." And to anyone who knew how to read Blair's face extremely well you would have been able to see her eyes dim just ever so slightly and her real smile become replaced to the typical society smile that her mother taught her all too well, but you would have had to watch her with the upmost closeness because Blair was a society princess and she knew her mask was almost as hard as diamonds. Almost. He was staring at her expectantly with such a look that Blair could only place as love, in his eyes. "I love you to" she all about whispered, to Louis he took that as a good thing, but to Blair her ship was sinking. How could she have not seen this coming! They'd been going out for more than two years everyone basically saw them married, this should be a happy moment! It should be her own fairy tale story book romance that she always wanted right? They were going to rule the world they were the perfect couple, everyone said so! But then why did Blair feel so guilty and empty saying those words? She was finally seeing the cracks that she tried so hard to ignore, but were there, in her own fairy tale perfect romance. There was no romance that was the problem. Blair thought of Louis as no more than a friend, of course she had sealed the deal on their second year anniversary, and he was gentle, and sweet. But from there, on, their weak flickering flame burned out, or at least for Blair. They only had a spark; Blair expected fireworks for her first time not sparks. And she thought it would get better, oh how she was mistaken. After that she tried to confirm going to New York to almost have an excuse, Louis said he would come with her but she said that he was needed most in his palace, he was next up for the thrown and needed to stay. Although Blair lost her feelings along the way she found she did miss him he was her best friend in Paris, Her only real friend, besides her brainless minions that is. But the most prominent feeling she felt from her separation from Louis was relief. Louis was a safe road to go and he'd always be there for her but she couldn't keep lying to herself.

**FLASH BACK OVER**xoxoxooxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

Chuck was dead still staring into his signature scotch, but on the inside his thoughts were going wild on the information about Blair's long time boyfriend of three years. Blair's EX-boyfriend was making Chuck nauseous, Chuck just had to keep reminding himself about the big **EX** in front; Chuck shouldn't mind after all he has had many sexcapades, and cockily told Blair about them just to get a rise out of her. He partly always told her to just see if any jealousy flared up, but alas he always just seemed to find disgust in her eyes at the many whores he had bed, and about how he better get a scan from the doctor for his STD he was bound to contract. Chuck had yet to reply and Blair was getting internally prepared for a fight that was sure to ensue when Chuck Bass almost caught her speechless "Would you like to go to dinner?" Chuck blurted out, "right now Chuck? It's noon." She said confused not sure how to respond. Chuck looked up at her an caught her eyes "No. Tomorrow night. A date, with me?" he seemed almost nervous like he'd never asked a girl out before in his life, and then it hit her Chuck never had asked anyone out, Chuck always raved about girls falling at his feet. He never had to risk getting rejected because there were always girls just begging him for one night with the king Chuck Bass. She giggled causing Chuck to break eye contact and look down "Chuck Bass asking a girl on a date? This must be a first; I thought you were just in it for the sex?' Chuck just glared at her "is that a no? Because this is a one time offer." He huffed, Blair started to pick up her bag and walk to the elevator ,Chuck almost went to take back his last comment when Blair turned her head over her shoulder and said " Pick me up at 8 Bass" and the last thing he saw was her smirk as the elevator doors closed and his stomach once again had that fluttery feeling that only Blair could produce within Chuck.

**Hope you liked it! The next couple chapters are where the drama starts! If you guys don't like Louis sorry! But nobody seemed to like the idea of Carter either sooooo, and I hate all her love interests but Louis always seemed the closes to the easy way out, he kind of reminded me of Nate in the show. That is until he went cray and trapped Blair into marriage. Anyway he'll be the drama and he will also be kicked out. Because chair I always end game. My new chapter should be up sometime in the next two weeks! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

As always I own nothing, that sounds so sad….

_**Spotted: **__B freeing the Empire and heading straight to the love birds retreat, she looked almost glowing. Did the big bad Bass get to you yet?_

*************ding********************

"Serena?" she yelled as she entered the Vanderwoodson penthouse, she continued down the hallway to Serena's room when she turned into the door way and was welcomed with way to much Nate and Serena she ever wanted to see EVER! The Image of Serena going down on Nate was something that Blair never wanted to see, and the noises she heard kept ringing in her ears with the image that had burned itself into her memory, as she yelps and runs out of the room, making a B-line to the elevator, they finally realize their audience. Serena runs out of the room after Blair. Blair is trying to feel her way to the elevator covering her eyes being as over dramatic as ever with Serena on her heels "Blair! Blair wait!" She turns around with her hands still covering her eyes "are you decent?" Serena giggle "Yes!" just as Blair starts to uncover her eyes she sees Nate stumble out, "UHHG!" As she covers her eyes up again, "Oh don't act so modest B, I know you saw more of Louis when you were with him then you just did of Natie!" Serena giggled looking back at him, Blair just glared at her, Serena just continued giggling lightly to herself "So what's up B? Do you wanna talk?" she said as Nate came from behind and kissed her on the cheek "Uhg! Serena, I can't deal with you too being all lovey dovey! I came here to talk about me and chuck's date! But I see you're occupied!" Blair said being dramatic as she flapped her arms around her as she stomped to the elevator. Serena grabbed her arm to halt her "A date with Chuck? Chuck Bass? Womanizing sleazy Chuck Bass? Are we talking about the same Chuck?" Serena asked disbelievingly "YES, okay!" Blair in an exasperated sigh "when did this happen B?" Serena said putting her hands on her hips and making a not so discreet pointed look at Nate "Oh I don't know? Somewhere between both of your lovey dovey lusting after each other, and what I just witnessed, and may I add will need therapy for years in there!" She said pointing to Serena's room down the hall sarcastically "But B, this is Chuck Bass! Man whore of Manhattan Chuck Bass! And you're prim and proper Blair Waldorf! Almost future Princess of Monaco, Blair Waldorf!" Serena finishing out of breath. "I know who I was! Am!" She corrected herself., "Blair this is Chuck we are talking about, he's dangerous! All he's going to do is hurt you! If this is some rebound from Louis, you can do better." She said looking worried "No I'm not using Chuck as a rebound, and I know what I'm getting into! I know how to take care of myself. And I'd rather not talk about this with Chucks loyal lackey", "HEY!" Nate said slightly offended; he had been silently standing by Serena's side throughout the whole conversation. "Natie, I'll call you later tonight" She said pecking him on the cheek and pushing him gently to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed and Nate was out of sight Serena turned to Blair "NOW SPILL!"

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Hello my lovely's, did you happen to hear that B and the Womanizing King of Manhattan have a date, a quote that would describe this is from the oh so great movie Mean Girls, "You go Glean Coco!" , Getting the big bad Bass to actually go on a date is quite the feat! Maybe you really are meant to be queen. __**Spotted:**__ N storming over to C's, are the best friends in a little squabble? If they are ill be the first to know. You know you love me. Xoxo- Gossip Girl_

**Authors Note: Hey guys, as promised an update, this one's kind of short but the next couple will be longer, and longer, cuz that's when all the dramas going to start, so yay! If you like long chapters boo! If you don't. But I hope you like this chapter, not much Chair, but the Date is coming soon so you'll get your fix. As always I love all you're follows and reviews. Tell me what you think. Xoxo- Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***************************ding***********************************

As Nate entered Chuck's penthouse his anger was at an all-time high, on the way over, the time it took to get there had no help on his rising temper towards Chuck's betrayal. Chuck had gone behind his back, and put a one night stand before his best friend. Nate never expected much out of Chuck he was sleazy up front, but Chuck had always been loyal. Nate had at least thought Chuck cared somewhat about their friendship. As Nate made his way down the corridor to Chucks room he barged in without a knock and stood in the door way fuming at the sight before him, Chuck was sprawled out on his bed looking over paper work for BI , ignoring Nate, "Nathanial I'm busy, can this wait?" Chuck said without even looking up.

Nate normally being calm got his attention immediately when Nate ripped the papers out of Chucks hand "Damn it Chuck! I asked you one thing! One thing! I asked you to stay away from Blair! On girl in the whole fucking city and you can't do that for your best friend! Christ Chuck if you wanted a quick fuck I'm sure any whore on the corner would be more than willing. You know Blair isn't just a common whore that you think she is, Serena has told me about her, and now you've got her all excited about this date, and you're just using her! " Nate finished looking almost disbelievingly at his friend, Chuck's heart soared at the information that Blair was as excited as he was for their date, and then anger seeped in at the information that Nate thought Chuck was just using Blair; like Chuck didn't respect Blair more than a common whore! Blair was the only women Chuck had ever respected! "First of all Nathanial I know Blair isn't a common whore! I don't need you or Serena to tell me that, I've spent more time with her in the past couple weeks then both you and Serena have. And I'm not using her, I like her damn it!"

As Chuck heard the words coming out of his mouth he surprised himself, he hadn't even recognized that feeling himself. But now that he said it he realized the absolute truth in the statement, he liked Blair. As Nate realized what Chuck had just said his anger deflated almost instantly, "You like Blair? Blair Waldorf? Perfect, prim, straight laced, not a smug on her permanent record Blair Waldorf?" Nate sputtered out completely enamored. He almost wanted to laugh at the person Chuck liked; Blair was the complete opposite of who he would have ever paired with Chuck Bass. "No Nathanial, I like scheming, quick tongue, sexy as hell but doesn't know it, Blair." Chuck knew the real Blair, he had seen it. When she wasn't trying to be perfect like everyone thought her to be, when she would indulge in Chucks dirty talk and schemes without even blinking an eye or breaking a nail, that was the real Blair, not the perfect society façade that she put on for everyone else.

"So you're serious about her? I've never heard you talk of a girl like this. She's just another society princess; you can get a copy of her anywhere."

Chucks first urge was to punch Nate, which in itself screamed volumes about how much Chuck cared for her; after all Chuck was not a fighter, he'd have his dirt taken care of by someone else. "She's not just a society princess! If you'd spend less time sucking face with Blondie then maybe you'd see how amazing she is!" He was practically fuming. "Okay man" Nate said backing down, "I just don't want to see you hurt her, she's Serena's best friend you know, and if she gets her hopes up and you just want to mess with her we'd all have a problem." Nate finished grinning a bit, Chuck's anger extinguished "I like her, I like her…" He said almost to himself while patting Nate on the back leading him to the bar.

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So SPILL" Serena said grabbing Blair's hands leading her to the couch. Blair rehashed the story of their heated argument to Serena, when she was finished Serena was looking at her with all Blair could place was pity in the Blonds eyes. "BEEE this is Chuck Bassss" She said drawing out his last name "All he ever wants is a booty call, I've been around him for a long time his degrading sexual remarks are continuous, and he doesn't care about anyone! All he is doing is using you, like everybody." Blair could only take offense "What I'm not good enough for the great Chuck Bass! God I'm not leggy and blonde enough for him! Well SORRY S, We can't be as perfect as you!" She said not allowing the tears that were threatening to pour over, come. "B that's not what I meant!" "Of course you meant it! I thought you'd be happy for me but all I see is pity! I think he actually likes me and gods forbid someone actually might see me, and like me for me!" She said gathering her stuff and heading towards the elevator "B! I swear that's not what I meant! You were almost future princess of Monaco of course you can get anyone, but Chuck is a scheming sleazy bastard all he does is use people! I don't want to see you get hurt, he doesn't care about whom or what he does to get what he wants, and I'm afraid he'll use you and throw you away! And you're not that kind of girl I don't want you to get trapped in this façade he's putting on!" She cried out to her. "My Date is tomorrow at 8. I'd like you to help me get ready, but until you change your opinion about this, don't bother." And with that Blair gave her one last glance.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite.__** Spotted:**__ B Storming out of the Vanderwoodson pent house with, were those tears in your eyes B? And straight over to the King of Manhattans? Better hope that anger isn't towards you C, because B doesn't always stand for the Queens first name. Hope you can keep your date after this sure to happen blow out, I heard S had some interesting things to say about the Big Bad Bass. Better hope B doesn't take her BFF's advice, or you'll have trouble. You know you love me. XOXO- Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOSa ddly i own nothing***

A/N: Hey guys! Happy Spring Break! I'm trying to speed this along after the review to speed up my updates, I'll try to but I just found out the motherboard of my lap top broke I guess so I have to use my dads computer so ill update ASAP. But I hope you like this chapter the next will have a TON of C & B that I have been promising so YAYY! But anyways reviews are always welcome! Thanks. XOXO- Michelle


End file.
